Timing
by UnderdogHero
Summary: Zanya always had perfect timing, especially when it came to his brother.


A/N: After seeing the new Buddyfight ending, I just had to write this. The new opening had so many spoilers that I laughed but it was absolutely beautiful. You can really tell the plot is finally moving, even if it's just a little, but things are getting intense. Hopefully it won't take as long as my one-shots usually take to write, but it's not like I have much planned anyway... I'll probably just think as I go.

I don't want to make assumptions on age because of several things Bushiroad hasn't cleared up(the "DIsaster" for one, which people still insist happened before Yota died. Humanity has apparently declined to the point where basic math is difficult) so I'll leave that to your imagination.

And I think I know someone who'll be happy to see thiiiiiis.

**.**

Akatsuki shivered, shriking under the intense gaze of the boys in front of him.

It wasn't uncommon - he was the smallest in the class, not to mention he wasn't as good a swordsman as his brother. It didn't surprise him when they started picking on him when Zanya wasn't around.

It could also be the fact that he constantly clung to his older brother all the time, but he thought it was normal. Zanya even told him it was alright - for now, at least. He was supposed to stop when he got older.

But back to the current situation.

He took a step back. The boys were not only older, but they were bigger and stronger too. Even if he tried to run away, they had more stamina than him, he'd never make it. They'd catch him before he could find his brother.

_Big brother, where are you...?_

Akatsuki flinched when the boy in the middle stepped forward, opening his mouth to speak.

"Hey! You there!"

The boy was cut off by a yell from above, clicking his tongue and looking up-

"Take that!"

- only for a wooden practice sword to come down, smashing into his face.

"Leave my brother alone!"

Zanya was there. Where he came from, Akatsuki didn't know - the building behind him had at least two floors, but he supposed Zanya had jumped down from the tiled roof. He did like it up there.

He watched as his brother swung the sword again, this time stepping into the usual kendo form.

"If you want to get to Akatsuki, you'll have to get through Zanya!"

Zanya smirked slightly when he saw the older boys back away.

"Shoot, it's Zanya!"

"I thought you said he was still in class!"

The leader of the group looked at the other three angrily, clutching his - most likely broken - nose.

"What are you getting all scared for? It's just another kid!"

He lifted his own sword, facing Zanya confidently. The other three exchanged worried looks before doing the same, stepping aside to surround the brothers.

"It's three on one kid, no way you're gonna win." Zanya just narrowed his eyes. He closed them, took a deep breath, and let it out. When he opened them again, Akatsuki couldn't help but feel amazed at the concentration they held.

"Zanya never loses."

In three swift moves, the boys were lying on the ground, clutching their sides or shoulders or whatever Zanya hit. The fourth boy had run away the moment Zanya turned his gaze to him, dropping his sword and tripping over his feet in an attempt to get away.

When Akatsuki brought up this moment during some idle conversation years later, Zanya just brushed it off and said he was doing what a big brother should be doing. Akatsuki smiled.

His brother was always the coolest.

**.**

A/N: I owe **Spring Zephyr** for getting it into my head that Zanya spoke in third person at some point, but I'll admit the thought of it was adorable, so I just had to throw it in here. Obviously this is based off the new ending. And I know I forgot to mention Tsukikage here, but that's because it's focusing on the brothers and while Tsukikage has been watching over them for a while he most likely didn't appear before them until a little later.

Ahh now I feel like writing one for Jin and Yamigitsune's first meeting, if that was it. Even if it wasn't, I still wanna write it.

**EDIT: **This was uploaded a week later than it was written, the reason being explained in my current Vanguard fic _Another Day, Tomorrow._ I don't think I need to repeat the reasons.


End file.
